


Calligraphy

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Scars, Soft Kylux, Stress Relief, Trans Armitage Hux, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: Kylo goes back to an old form of meditation assistance, and asks Hux to participate to give them both some stress relief.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Calligraphy

> [@nebulousmistress](https://tmblr.co/m-SJ72tcHNr3Y3dmaF_QHUw) said: Kylo Ren incorporates his calligraphy into meditation before battle. He convinces Hux to be his canvas for one session. 

Hux had been ready for bed three hours ago. His day was one incident after another- broken equipment, meetings deferred to him because Kylo couldn’t be arsed to take the responsibility of Supreme Leader seriously, ridiculous amounts of cleaning due to the Knights of Ren traipsing about on the Steadfast, the list went on.

All of while having Pryde breathe down his neck, judging him with the same eyes that had watched with cruel delight as he’d tormented him, along with Brendol, Brooks and the others when he was a child. Hux refused to let the man intimidate him now, and it made him work even harder.

Now, he was exhausted, and after a quick meal in the officer’s commissary, wanted nothing more a cigarra, a shower, then to collapse into bed.

The last thing he expected was to find Kylo on the couch in his sitting room, in a tank top, boxers and his hair tied back, bottles of ink and various brushes on the table in front of him. He had his long legs folded under him, and his eyes were closed. He was clearly meditating. 

“Kylo… What are you doing?” Hux asked quietly. Kylo opened his eyes and Hux was surprised to see how calm he looked.

“I was hoping you’d come back soon,” he replied, getting up in one elegant, fluid movement. “I wanted to ask for your help.”

Hux lifted a brow.

“What’s with the ink? That’s rather archaic.”

“I’m in control of my own training and meditation now, and I wanted to try calligraphy again.”

Hux blinked.

“Again?”

Kylo waved his hand dismissively.

“Irrelevant. I did it when I was younger and it helped me focus, but I want to approach it from a different angle. I’d like you to help.”

“How can I help?” he asked, though his tone did not indicate a willingness to help, but rather an inquiry as to why Kylo though he could.

“You look tired. Stressed. Helping me will help you, if you’re willing,” Kylo said, almost hopefully.

“How?”

“By letting me do the calligraphy on your back?”

Hux blinked again. And again. He looked at the inks.

“How would painting ink all over my back and making a mess help me?” Hux asked, genuinely curious.

Kylo picked up a brush and dipped it into a bottle of water, approached Hux and gently ran the soft wet bristles over Hux’s neck in gentle curving strokes.

Hux shuddered at the feeling, and understood immediately.

“Is the ink… Toxic? Or washable?”

Kylo smiled a tiny half smile and set the brush down. Victory.

“No, and yes,” he said. “And it dries quickly, so it won’t smear.”

“Very well,” Hux replied. “Let me get out of my uniform and have a smoke.”

“You can smoke while I paint on you,” Kylo said, pawing at the sealing seam of Hux’s uniform.

Hux relented and helped Kylo with the removal of his clothing until he was nude, led to his room, and made to lie on his stomach across the foot of the bed. Kylo arranged the nightstand by the bedside, set up his brushes and inks, and sat beside Hux, facing the foot of the bed so Hux was stretched out in front of him.

Hux rested his chin on his folded arms, lit cigarra in his mouth. Smoke furled around him, and he sighed as the first brush stroke of cool wet ink was made along his skin.

Kylo was quiet, his face the picture of quiet focus as he made slow, careful and deliberate strokes along Hux’s pale, freckled skin. A curved script here, a short stroke there, a flowing curve, a few small sequence of dots and dashes.

Hux sighed, feeling every stroke resonate through his skin and down into his muscles. His nerves tingled and shivered with a delight that bordered on tickling. With every touch of the brush, he felt a degree of stress melt away- so much, in fact, he had to put out his cigarra so it wouldn’t fall from his lips onto the floor, he was getting so relaxed.

Kylo felt Hux relaxing with each stroke, and he felt his focus deepen, his mind clear. He also felt himself relax as he adorned Hux’s beautiful back with calligraphy.

He knew Hux’s back intimately, but now, as he painted ink over it, he was paying more attention to it than ever, looking at each freckle, every mark and mole, and he took inventory of the scars scattered over his body.

A deep, thick scar below his left shoulder blade- he knew that one had come from Brendol. He painted a specific symbol over it.

A lattice of small scars over his right lower back, near his hip- that one was from his training when betrayed by a rival and attacked him with a riot staff. Another specific stroke was painted over and between the lines.

The small port on his left hip, where his hormone implant was located and maintained, he left mostly alone- but he did pause his calligraphy long enough to lean down and kiss it gently, and he felt Hux shudder in appreciation.

A deep short scar just shy of his left kidney- where Hux had survived being literally stabbed in the back by a now deceased officer who’d wanted his position. A very specific, very unique script went around that one.

Kylo looked up at the chrono and saw that over an hour, nearly two had passed. He looked down at Hux, and saw his back from the nape of his neck down to his tailbone, was covered in calligraphy- and he saw was he’d written while in his meditation trance.

_Intelligent. Brave. Unbreakable. Perfect. Indomitable. Unstoppable. Ruthless. Ambitious._

_Perfect. Beautiful. Incredible._

_Mine._

Kylo was taken aback by how open he’d been, subconscious as it was. Yet, he couldn’t be surprised by the results. Despite how much he irritated him at times, despite how often they butted heads, the infuriating man brought that out in him.

And right now, that infuriating man was softly snoring, stretched across the bed with Kylo’s adoration written all over him.

Kylo smiled and traced a finger over the brush strokes, testing to see if they were still wet. As he said, the ink was quick drying, and his careful finger didn’t smear the strokes.

Kylo put away his inks and brushes, took off his clothes, and pulled Hux gently into a better sleeping position, crawling under the blankets with him. He curled around Hux protectively, his mind clearer than it had been in months.

“Lights, off,” he said, and kissed the top of Hux’s head as the room fell into darkness.

He’d let Hux take a shower when he woke, so he could see the adoration he’d written onto his skin in ancient script- and tell Hux what each and every symbol meant, so Hux would know just what mattered to him, and what came to mind when he was deep in the Force, but with Hux to keep him from being lost.


End file.
